Tathamet
"We're going to have a lot of fun in the future, you and I." ''~ Tathamet '''Tathamet '''is a strange being that was born in Diablo's mind after the latter one was attacked by a mysterious virus in Bollers's hideout. He is the second main character in The Travel of the Devil. History Tathamet's first chronological appearance was in Chapter Three of ''The Travel of the Devil, shortly after Diablo was attacked and incapicated by a strange virus, waking the young bumble up and guiding him out of the hideout. He immediately appears in Diablo's mirror in the next chapter, scaring the latter one almost to death and proceeds to have a little chat with him, disappearing almost as fast as he appeared. After Diablo leaves his home to go to the Police HQ, he appears yet again, this time in the reflection of one of the windows to TheMobians Art Workshop, amused at the bumble's reaction, and even more so after the latter finds out that only he can see Tathamet. He then proceeds to encourage Diablo in taking the first step outside the safe haven of the Bumble Kingdom, and to start his journey to New Angelion. Personality Tathamet is a sick, twisted, amoral psychopath who takes great pleasure in slaughtering, fighting and taunting his victims and does any destructive and chaotic act purely out of his own amusement,furthermore, he is also, probably due to his virus-like nature, a cannibal, and doesn't try to hide the fact that he loves devouring living flesh, human or otherwise. At the same time, he also displays a very childish attidute at times, bordering on being almost comedic in his antics.The most frequent target of his sadism seems to be his host Diablo, who he repeately taunts and breaks over the course of the story, along with everything and everyone around him, laughing mad while doing so, yet at the same time, he is strangely protective of his host, saving him several times from imminent death, first by restoring his body and slaying Lilith, then by fending off the Breeder Virus in Cerminia City. Even after a serious dispute between the two, he still tried to warn Diablo off an ambush by the cerminian mafia, and finally by being the one who breaks the two out of their prison. In addition, he apparently displayed genuine sadness in having to use the memory of Anu's murder to braven Diablo up, and got strangely emotional when accusing Diablo of being the one to blame for Anu's death. Tathamet himself doesn't quite know what exactly he is, since he appears to possess two sets of different memories, one of them about being imprisoned by scientists of the COIS along with Duriel and Lilith, while the other one is identical to the memories of Diablo. He showed interest in finding out more, suggesting to check out the COIS a bit more. Appearence Due to using Diablo as a host, Tathamet himself differs little from him in basic appearance, yet he still possesses several visual trades that seperate him from his host. In contrast to Diablo, Tathamet possesses longer, black, messy hair, his eyes lack any irises and pupilles, being completely white and glowing. His teeth are akin to that of a shark, being both sharp and strong enough to rip out huge chunks of flesh out of a man's arm. His skin is pale, crossed by dark, sick-looking veins, that cover almost his entire body. Furthermore, his transformation causes long, black spikes to sprout out of his shoulders and back, and changes his usually human hands into claws, in addition to gaining a few pounds of muscle due to the mutation. Furthermore, the duster and hoodie Diablo usually wears become pitch-black, with the symbols on the coat glowing in a dark red, and becoming tattered at the end. Abilites *'Enhanced Strength, Agility, Endurance, Stamina and Speed' *'Enhanced Regeneration: '''Tathamet displays, probably from being partially a virus, an accelerated healing factor, which allows him to regenerate from usually fatal wounds with ease, as long as he consumes flesh and blood to replace the amount he lost. *'Limited shapeshifting: Due to the virus-corruption, Tathamet's transformation mutates Diablo's body to an extend, giving him both a higher damage-threshold as well as a more mounstrous appearance. Weaknesses *'''Fire: Since he at least partially possesses the physiology of a virus, Tathamet is very weak to fire, since the wounds he retrieves from contact with it are unable to be healed by his usually accelerated healing factor, and have to heal naturally.